Shadow of the moon
by Firesong The Fluffy
Summary: Darkkit has always been an outsider. Her sister, Lightkit, is perfect. Ever since the leader announced a prophecy, everyone, (especially Lightkit), thought she was evil. But things weren't like that! Follow Darkkit on a journey that she would never have imagined, and a discovery that would never have been discovered. Rated T for Warriors. Please R&R!


**Hello, all Warriors lovers! Today I have a surprise for you... another story! *imaginary crowd cheers* Yay! I was basically thinking of prophecies, and then I found the perfect one, so I decided to make a story out of it. My OC, Firesong, will now do the disclaimer...**

 **Firesong - Humph! About time!**

 **Me - Just get on with it!**

 **Firesong - Anyways, we do not own Warriors! If we did, then Flametail wouldn't have died and Dovewing would be even stupider! Tigerstar wouldn't have killed Redtail and-**

 **Me - Just shut up already! Anyways, I hope you like the story!**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **StormClan: (I know it's a forum name but these have NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER!)**

 **Leader :**

 **Snowstar -** White tabby tom with icy blue eyes

 **Deputy :**

 **Dawnflight -** Golden she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Medicine Cat :**

 **Leafblossom-** Light brown tabby she-cat with blazing green eyes and a white tail tip

 **Warriors :**

 **Lilysong-** Pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Bluepaw**

 **Thornstep-** Grey tom with pale brown paws, amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Mistypaw**

 **Redscar -** Reddish brown tabby ton with brown eyes

 **Rainfur -** White tom with amber eyes

 **Leopardtail -** Golden she cat with a black spotted tail, green eyes

 **Sootfall -** Pure black she-cat with amber eyes

 **Sorrelwhisker -** White tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Blackear -** White tom with black ears and green eyes

 **Apprentice, Birdpaw**

 **Apprentices :**

 **Bluepaw -** Blue grey tom with dark blue eyes

 **Mistypaw -** Grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Birdpaw -** Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens :**

 **Skyfall -** Pale grey she-cat with sky-blue eyes (Kit : Foxkit, reddish brown tom with green eyes)

 **Nettlethorn -** Dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

 **Moonshine -** Dark blue-grey she-cat with startling blue eyes (Kits : Lightkit, golden she cat with emerald green eyes; Darkkit, black she-cat with bright blue eyes)

 **Elders :**

 **Rabbitleaf -** Pale brown tom with green eyes

(Sorrt, but I'm only doing StormClan allengiances cuz I'm just too lazy to come up with more names :3)

* * *

Moonlight shone in the dark hollow where several cats lay. A black she-cat wove through the mist covered floor, nudging the cats awake. A snowy white she-cat lifted her head.

"What is it, Moonmist?" she groaned. "I have a prophecy!" Moonmist exclaimed, and the other cats immediately stood. "It is about two StormClan kits, who are destined to change the future of their Clan forever.

A few cats groaned a bit, wishing it was for their own Clan, but they silenced as Moonmist began to speak.

" _Shadows will always end. Save the Clans, even though evil whispers behind you. A traitor of the dark is among you, and only the true light of dawn can save you."_

The snowy she-cat blinked. "Shall we send it to their medicine cat?" she asked Moonmist. "Yes, I think we should, Icefall. Go to Leafblossom, and I will go to Snowstar."

Icefall nodded, then vanished among the stars. The other cats cleared out of the cave, leaving Moonmist. She walked to a large pool, looked down into its starry water.

Among the stars that reflected in its contents, she saw a dark figure of a cat. "I will guide you, young one."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Dark Forest..._

A ginger splotched she-cat paced in a foggy clearing, growling.

"A new prophecy, you say?" she asked a brown tabby tom standing next to her. "Yes, Mapleshade," he responded timidly. "Here it is." The tom took a deep breath.

" _Shadows will always end. Save the Clans, even though evil whispers behind you. A traitor of the dark is among you, and only the true light of dawn can save you."_

Mapleshade smiled wickedly. "Well, let us defy the prophecy!" she yowled, and more cats approached the clearing. "Why let StarClan get away with something again? Why not let _us_ win?"

Yowls of triumph erupted in the clearing, Mapleshade quickly hushing them. "We shall guide the dark one, so we can defy the prophecy and win!"

The brown tabby tom tapped Mapleshade on the shoulder. "What is it, Tigerstar?" she asked.

"Well," Tigerstar said. "I can have Hawkfrost fetch her, if you'd like." Mapleshade swiped at his nose. "Lazy!" she spat, but then sat back down, sheathing her claws.

"Actually, that _is_ a good idea." she remarked, Tigerstar motioning for his son. "Hawkfrost," she asked the young tom who had stumbled into the clearing with Tigerstar.

"Yes, Mapleshade?" he asked. "I need you to search for the cat in the prophecy we're looking for." the ginger splotched she-cat said.

Hawkfrost nodded, then dissapeared into the murky forest. The other cats went away too, leaving Mapleshade and Tigerstar alone.

The twosome walked over to a starry puddle, and gazed into its depths. They saw a black she-cat bowling over a golden one, triumph in her eyes.

Mapleshade smiled evilly, motioning for Tigerstar to join her on a tall rock in the foggy clearing. "The Dark Forest shall rise again!"

 **Sorry for the short prologue! So, how was it? Please R &R! Cred to Night Feather Falling for helping with the prophecy! **

**Firesong over and out!**


End file.
